The present invention relates to an extracting and positioning structure for a hard disk drive and, more particularly, to a fixing structure having simpler but better positioning effect and suitable to an extractable hard disk drive used in an industrial computer.
An extractable hard disk drive in prior art comprises a hard disk drive, an inner case for receiving the hard disk drive, and a fixing seat. The fixing seat can slide in or out between a pair of fins of fixing racks in the housing of a computer. Generally, the fixing seat is fixedly screwed while the inner case slides in or out of the fixing seat to achieve the object of replacing the hard disk drive conveniently. The inner case is also replaced along with the hard disk drive. To facilitate the extraction of the inner case, a grip is installed at the outer end surface of the inner case. The grip can provide convenience for gripping and taking and is the position for exerting the extraction force. However, there is positioning problem between the inner case and the fixing seat. A connector at the inner end of the inner case must be joined with a corresponding connector on the fixing seat. Only when the two connectors are joined can input and output of information signals of the hard disk drive be achieved. In prior art, to let the two connectors be successfully joined, a raised part is installed at the tail end of the grip. After the inner case is completely plugged in the fixing seat, the pivotal grip is placed down so that the raise part is secured in a corresponding hole disposed at the top surface of the fixing seat. However, this kind of positioning in prior art has only the function of retaining the inner case to prevent it from sliding out. The tail end of the grip needs to be longer and more raised. Some users may release the grip and push the faceplate of the inner case when the inner case is just placed in the fixing seat so that the raised part may be broken or the fixing seat may be damaged. The inner case will thus lose the positioning function.
The object of the present invention is to provide an extracting and positioning structure for a hard disk drive. For an industrial computer, because a large amount of data needs to be proceeded, a disk raid of hard disk drives are generally installed, some used for storing back-up files, some used for storing working files, while some used for storing data files. There are many opportunities of replacing the hard disk drives. If the method of prior art is adopted, inconvenience and bulkiness may arise in use. The present invention can provide an extractable case with a simpler structure to bear the hard disk drive. Moreover, through the operation of a pair of pivotal retaining elements matched with a slide lever, the pivotal retaining elements can be positioned on side frame boards of the frame of a computer so that the extractable case can be fixed and positioned.
In the present invention, two side frame boards to fix at least a hard disk drive are installed on the frame of a computer. Latticed partitioning plates are installed on the frame boards. The present invention has at least an extractable case with fixing bars installed at two sides thereof to fix a hard disk drive therein. A U-shaped plate is installed at each side of the front half section of the extractable case. Pivotal holes are respectively disposed at the top and bottom surfaces of the U-shape plate to pivotally connect a spindle protruding out of the top and bottom surfaces of a pivotal retaining element. A fixing shaft protrudes out of the top and bottom surfaces at the other end of the pivotal retaining element. A slide lever is transversely arranged in the U-shaped plate at the front end of the extractable case. Transverse grooves extend from the side end surfaces at the two ends of the slide lever, respectively. Slide grooves are disposed in the transverse grooves to pivotally connect the fixing shaft to push the slide lever backwards. The other end of the pivotal retaining element will thus be pushed out of a groove hole at the side surface of the U-shaped plate and a retaining groove at the other end of the pivotal retaining element will be secured on the side frame boards. The extractable case of the hard disk drive can be extracted out by pulling the slide lever forwards.